


The Ideal Lie

by ProfoundCranium



Category: Glitch Techs (Cartoon)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, I just saw this and had to write something, Internal Dialogue, This is Bad, Weird POV, but i do not care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26206669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfoundCranium/pseuds/ProfoundCranium
Summary: Conform:1. Comply with rules, standards, or laws2. (of a person) Behave accordingly to socially acceptable conventions or standards.Sounds boring doesn't it?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	The Ideal Lie

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in half an hour. Based on the first 3 minutes of Season 2, episode 1. This show owns my soul now. Please... keep low expectations.

Conforming.

Miko had never done it a day in her life.

"Wait Meeks! Mitch is bringing backup!"

Miko was aware that life ran on a rigid structure of rules. The thing was, rules were for normies.

"Woohoo!" Charging right in was more her style, raising her gauntlet to fire off two quick blasts of beam energy, erasing glitch spikes from existence. Should she shoot the rest? Should she take cover? Nope! That would be the boring thing. Dodging them all? That was the fun option. So fun it was.

Step left, step right, jump, land on car, backflip, handstand, and jump. There! Spike dodged, style achieved, and Miko was feeling her heart race from the adrenaline. She felt air come into her lungs and her hands shaking from the excitement. Then Five's words registered.

"Wait. Did you just call me 'Meeks? Because I LOVE that!" Overt volume. Miko loved being loud. Putting as much movement as possible while speaking. It was just how she moved. She could dance after all, why not use that?

Then of course the blonde bimbo came in and started screaming at them. Miko ignored him, keeping her eyes on the giant blowfish that was above her favorite pasta place. Such a strange glitch. A giant purple blowfish. In the middle of a parking lot too! Probably some kid with a phone app open or something. The how didn't matter too much. The what mattered. And the what demanded that Miko get her Glitch on! Oh wait… Five and Mitch were getting away!

"HYPE HYPE!"

Getting in the truck? Boring! Getting on it? Well, that was just the smarter option. So of COURSE she hopped right on up there, hanging on with her gauntlet. The Magnet option. So many uses, almost none explored. That XP grind was so worth it. Blasting right off, she could hear Mitch screaming for her again. Ugh! Such an overstressed dweeb!

"Ding Dong!" Bang on the glass, bein a badass, playing a class, and knock down the bass! Bass, giant fish, they were glitching a fish, giving it stitches, like a bunch of bit-

"MIKO! CAN YOU SEE THE TARGET!"

Ugh, Mitch always killed her vibe. Whatevs. That blowfish was fun! It was a specific sort of rush that Miko needed in her life. One she rushed down like a rabid dog before she got this job. Beating every game she could get her hands on for that singular pleasure. Now she could feel it for real. Feel that wind in her hair as she flew through the sky on the roof of a truck at Mach 10. Laser rounds whizzing by her hair in a way that looked so pretty as it eviscerated the spikes coming to nail her to the ground. She got hit and she hit harder back.

But then she found it. The blowfish blew itself up like the scrub it was and Miko saw it. The red ex that signified victory.

"Oooh. Hello weakspot!"

Miko should have waited for orders. Should have waited for some direction. But she was NOT someone who did that. She and Five adapted. Like the crazies they were. So when she jumped off the truck and started bouncing off the airborne spike like some kind of crazy Mario reject, all she did was scream at the top of her lungs in stomach rending laughter.

"ME FOR THE KO!"

Miko felt her fist pass right through the giant poor excuse for a plushy toy, flying right to the ground with a solid bang, looking like a superhero. One, two, three seconds, then the giant sushi piece exploded into practical confetti. Miko couldn't contain her excitement. Laughing like maniac as she started dancing. Her heart was thrumming like electricity in her chest, sending around that sweet nectar that made her move. She was god here! It felt like a challenge to the world, feeling her body move and knowing she had the skill to back it up. Feeling the wind in her hair as she moved like lightning.

Conforming to an ideal.

Lots of people expected Miko to be some mild mannered japanese dork who focused on books. But she took a spiky stick to that notion real quick. Miko was Me-KO. A fucking crazy kid who beat the plixel out of glitches, and rocked any game she got her hands on until it can't load straight. She was a purple haired nerd who blows up blowfish and dances in parking lots while saying how dumb it was. Miko never conformed to an ideal in her life, and even as Mitch yelled at her for not supporting, she couldn't do anything but laugh in his face. Be a support? Conform to HIS ideal of what he wanted her to be? Or what he THOUGHT she should be? Never. Miko was an Ace. An all rounder. Crazy and with no limits. She knew what she wanted and went for it. Never would she say she had enough, She hadn't been like that since day one when her Mama handed her that guitar and she got the high score on every song until she could do them with her eyes closed.

Miko was a Gamer. She broke rules wherever she went because SCREW the rules. They were a load of Boosh! If she wanted to take out the monster with style, then she did that. If she wanted to get the high score on every machine in the arcade, she would do so. If she wanted to stare glitches in the eyes as she knocked them senseless then she would do so.

She saw Mitch approach her with the gauntlet primed. She coulda moved away from the resetter. But she didn't. Instead, she smiled as she spun right into it, dancing her heart out. Everybody resets?

**_FLASH_ **

Sounds like an ideal.

So of course she breaks it.

**Author's Note:**

> Miko is a Queen


End file.
